1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and corresponding method for controlling a plurality of overlapping objects in various manners and providing various user interfaces for executing corresponding applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. In addition, mobile terminals can also receive broadcast and multicast signals, which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
In addition, the functions of the mobile terminal continue to increase, and the user interfaces for handling the variety of functions have become more complex. The operation of the complex user interface is sometimes cumbersome and time consuming for users, especially users who are not familiar with the many functions provided on the mobile terminal.